1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to devices, systems, and processes useful for spinal decompression.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Spinal decompression is currently used to treat neurogenic intermittent claudication secondary to a confirmed diagnosis of lumbar spinal stenosis, by removing part of the lamina and spinous process and placing screws and rods in the pedicles. The currently available devices and procedures require significant surgical intervention and long healing time for patients. Therefore, there remains a need for less invasive device and procedures, which can lead to less patient discomfort and shorter healing times.